Miracle
by Newtsand
Summary: Karena yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol sekarang adalah sebuah keajaiban. Chanbaek. GS. Ficlet.


Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau tahu bahwa sebelum bertemu denganmu hatiku pernah terluka?

Hatiku begitu hancur saat aku mengetahui bahwa orang tuaku pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya di hari ulang tahunku. Aku merasa jika dunia begitu kejam. Tidak cukup hanya itu, kedua sahabatku pergi jauh di negeri sana. Aku sendirian, benar-benar sendirian dan aku merasa hidupku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan, hidupku gelap tanpa cahaya yang menuntunku. Hatiku tak lagi berpijak. Aku kehilangan arah. Aku terjerumus ke jurang tak berdasar. Orang-orang menyebutku sebagai seseorang yang tak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup. Saat itu usiaku 16 tahun, dan aku kehilangan duniaku.

Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau tahu jika dirimu adalah langitku?

Saat aku merasa dunia tidak lagi berpihak padaku aku hancur sendirian, benar-benar sendirian. Kemewahan yang ditinggalkan orang tuaku bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bahagia, kehilangan orang tua yang sangat mencintaiku dan kepergian sahabatku membuatku lebih dari hampa. Tapi kala suram menyapa Tuhan begitu baik padaku. Tuhan mengirimkan bidadari yang tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Bidadari yang memiliki mata seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum. Dan itu adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun. Saat itu usiaku 18 tahun, dan aku menemukan langitku.

Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau masih mau mendengarkanku barang sejenak?

Baekhyun, nama yang hingga kapanpun tak akan ku lupakan. Kau tahu mengapa? Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tertawa. Mungkin kalimat itu tak bisa mewakili apa yang ada dalam diriku untukmu namun yang aku tahu tak ada kata lain yang lebih bisa berikan semuanya untukmu, hati, perasaan, dan hidupku. Dan kau memberi lebih dari yang kukira, cintamu. Aku mengingatnya, kita saling mencinta saat itu, kau, aku dan seluruh dunia tahu jika kita saling mencintai dan tak ada yang ingin menyangkalnya. Saat itu usiaku 21 tahun, dan aku mencintaimu, selalu.

Tapi mengapa Byun Baekhyun?

Masih sangat segar di ingatanku kau mengiyakan permintaanku untuk meminangmu. Sungguh aku lebih dari bahagia mendengarnya. Kudatangi orang tuamu untuk meminangmu dan mereka setuju atas segala rencana kita, dan aku dapat melihat mata mu yang memancarkan seribu kebahagian untuk kita. Saat itu usiaku 23 tahun dan aku berpikir akan selalu memilikimu.

Mengapa kau begitu kejam Byun Baekhyun?

Hari itu, dimana aku kembali menyalahkan dunia. Dan sampai akhir aku akan berpikir jika dunia memang tidak memihak dan tidak akan pernah memihak padaku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana tawamu pagi itu mengatakan kau gugup menunggu upacara pernikahan kita. Kau mengatakan jika kau akan sekali lagi memastikam gaunmu di butik yang telah kita pesan. Dan aku menyesal telah menyetujuimu.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana ponselku berdering. Orang tuamu mengatakan dengan isak tangis jika kau adalah satu dari sekian korban kecelakaan paling parah yang terjadi di sini. Aku tidak percaya, dan tidak pernah mau percaya. Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana aku dapat berada di rumah sakit. Tapi aku ingat bagaimana orang tuamu mengatakan jika kau telah pergi. Aku tak percaya saat itu hingga aku melihatmu dengan cincin yang kuberikan saat pertunangan kita masih melingkar di jarimu. Sekali lagi aku hancur, duniaku hilang dan kau tahu? Itu karenamu.

Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri ketika tubuhmu benar-benar berada di pelukan bumi. Tapi kesadaranku kembali ketika seorang lelaki menepuk bahuku perlahan dan aku tahu jika itu adalah kakakmu. Dia memberiku buku kecil yang kuketahui jika itu adalah buku harianmu. Kubaca lembar demi lembar tulisanmu yang mengatakan jika kau lebih dari bahagia menemukanku dan mencintaiku. Setiap lembarannya mengatakan tentang kita, tentang kebahagianmu bisa bersama denganku, tentang bagaimana kau begitu mencinta dan mendamba. Dan itu semua membuatku lebih hancur, pertahananku telah hilang. Aku sekarang 24 tahun dan aku kehilangan langitku.

Byun Baekhyun, tolong kali ini dengarkan aku karena aku tahu kau bisa mendengarkanku.

Baekhyun apakah kau tahu jika berjalan di atas air dan membelah lautan itu lebih mudah daripada menjalani hari-hariku tanpamu dan melupakan bagaimana arti dirimu di yang kita buat hancur brgitu saja seperti tak pernah ada. Aku tidak tahu harus bahgaimana ketika melihat kepergianmu.

Baekhyun, apa kau tahu jika tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, tapi sekarang aku tahu satu yang tidak mungkin kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dan melupakanmu.

Dan kupikirkan yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah keajaiban. Keajaiban yang dapat membuatmu tetap di sini. Karena kau tahu Baekhyun? Aku, Park Chanyeol akan selalu mencintaimu bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya.


End file.
